Ginny's WHAT!
by adidi778
Summary: How did Fred, up in heaven, react to Ginny's first pregnancy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

Ginny's WHAT!

It _is_ great, here in heaven. I guess that's why when something's really good, we call it 'heavenly'. We – that is, I and the 'Masters', or in other words, James, Sirius and Remus – could pull as many pranks as we wanted here. All that was missing to make this a perfect place was George.

I had never been homesick, _ever_. Not in my whole life, but apparently, what you don't have in life, you have in death. I miss my family, my friends and a few others a lot, but none more than my twin. He was my other half, my partner; we were never fine without the other. It was almost unbearable; I don't know how I got through the first few months up here without my twin's support.

I suppose that it must have something to do with my spending every waking moment in the Observatory Room, where, believe it or not, one observes people.

The Observatory Room is a large hall, completely bare except for seating. Its walls are white, but when you said the name of a living person, it will show you what they are doing at this very moment. I spend my days watching my family, but most of all, George.

The Potter's and the others I hang out with, said that it was fairly normal for new people to spend all their time watching their living loved ones, and that is what mortified me – I was _ab_normal, and proud of it. To be something normal…I shuddered. Remus and Tonks accompanied me most days, to watch Teddy. I've been told that Lily and James used to watch their son more than half the day, every day, just sitting and watching. They don't come that often now, but at least three times a week.

I was very happy that it was Harry that my sister chose to marry and not some sexist bloke who would take advantage of her. I suppose it helped that Harry was already an honorary Weasley, and that this was just making that position official. Although I did question why Ginny needed to get married. Why couldn't she remain single and virginal forever? It would even benefit her: she wouldn't have someone's death on her conscience, because if she doesn't marry, we wouldn't need to kill anyone.

On the other hand, I was happy for the both of them as Ginny was my sister and Harry was my friend. We (James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, Charlus and Dorea Potter – James' parents and William and Rose Evans – Lily's parents) watched Harry and Ginny get married from up here.

I noticed that most of the wizards and witches up here that know anything about Voldemort came to watch The-Boy-Who-Lived's wedding. I know it should have bothered me, and it would have, had I been alive, but we couldn't become annoyed up here. Quite a perk, eh?

This wasn't the first wedding I observed, of course. I watched, almost crying, as my twin married Angelina. He didn't have a best man, because it was supposed to be me and I wasn't there. Then Percy got married to a woman he met at the ministry, Audrey. And, of course, the Clueless Lovers, as Forge and I had dubbed them, _finally_ got married a couple months before Gin-Gin and Harrykins.

Between marriages, I became an uncle. First with Victoire, who was born on the second anniversary of the final battle, then with her sister Dominique in 2002.

Then, when both Fleur and Angie were pregnant – Fleur for the third time – came the worst day of my afterlife.

The Weasleys and Potters' were having their usual Saturday dinner at the burrow, when Ginny and Harry said they had an announcement.

Everyone, both here and on earth, looked at each other, completely mystified.

Ginny took a deep breath, and said the two words that ruined my death: "I'm pregnant."

I felt my world crash around me. _BOOM! _It echoed in my ears. My baby sister was pregnant. My baby sister was pregnant. My baby sister was preg…

"Are you alright, Fred?" Lily interrupted my thoughts. "You look awful. Are you feeling ill?"

The others looked at me. I realized I had a dazed and horrified expression on my face. I tried to school my expression to match theirs – ecstatically happy. It didn't work.

I sighed, trying to marshal my thought to get out a coherent explanation. "It's not that I don't like Harry, I do, but…well, that's my sister he knocked up!" I burst out.

"Well, they _are _married, it's to be expected that they have children," Lily reasoned.

"Yeah, but they've been married five years already, if they wanted kids they should have had them, like, four years ago. Not lulled me into a false sense of security," I whined.

They all burst out laughing, and after a couple seconds, I joined them.

As we walked back to the Potters' for a celebratory dinner, I pondered things. Maybe I hadn't been as perceptive as I could have been - after all, the women of the group weren't very surprised, they only sighed exasperatedly and said, "_finally_." But then again, they were talking about my sister getting pregnant; I _really_ didn't want to know a thing about _that_ aspect of her life.

Thank Merlin, I'll have Fleur and Angie to distract me, both from thinking about the kid growing in my sisters womb, and from thinking of ways to kill Harry Potter when he gets here.

End


End file.
